


Wild Is the Wind

by prismakakkerra



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismakakkerra/pseuds/prismakakkerra
Summary: Vegeta claims the kinky dancing Kakkarot on impulse and now feels a responsibility to protect him. Kakkarot tries to prove he is worthy of the prince's company. COMPLETE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains non con, Saiyan Incest ( which under the unbrella of my other fics is a common occurance and natural in its own arc)and Graphic descriptions. It is also not Betad. You have been warned.
> 
> Part 1 of a 5 part Saga. Second Saga is available titled: I Surrender.
> 
>  
> 
> *smiffs* Hello all!! This is gonna be sooooooo good!!! OMG Im tingling!! First I like to say, anyone who doesn't know who David Bowie is, needs to find out!!! And listen to the song Wild is the Wind on the Station to Station cd. This song is so.. *shudders* Read the fic. Listen to the song. Be horny. Have fun. OMG I can't even move my legs are shaking!!!
> 
>  
> 
> *********DISCLAIMER******** I dont own Dragonball Z, but I do own the incest in this story. I own it with my pointy rubber stick

Slow music echoed through the darkened club. lights move slowly arcoss the room like small stars, shimmering on swayimg tails and legs in red. Sweat clad skin brushed against another, owners girating their hips to the music, usually fisting hands, around waists and shoulders. The whole place was heated with the mass of muscled males and some females( very few though) making erotic poses in the now flashing lights. This was not saiyan. Saiyans did not let their gaurds down to grind infront of each other in public. They were supose to be training. Protecting their children while they slept. Not practicaly having sex for everyone to see. Not so close to each other that they could feel the reation their silly little moves where making on their dance partners. This was not a ritual to find a mate. He sniffed the air and crinkled his nose. It smelled of fertile men and women, sex, and sweat. More sex than anything. With a curse he stared around and smirked alittle. This would show the king that he could car care of something his self. That he was ready to rule and could put things into action without his assistance. All of the subjects in this room would pay for the horish crimes they were commiting tonight.

And who knew this more than their prince. He knew the laws of their people well. Knew that this was forbidden. Knew that this much contact with anyone but your mate could get you killed. That having sex with some one elses lover could kill their mate. And that was exactly why he was there. To stop their murderous sexual dance. None of them noticed him. None of them smelled him. But he saw them. Saw them breaking his laws.Felt someone brush against his tail by accident and nearly fainted. That also was illegal. No one should touch that part of you unless it was your mate. Vegetas face went bright red and he nearly cursed, but the smell around him was too overpowering for him to figure out who it was and give them what they deserved tou touching the prince.

He walked through the crowd, about to get in the center of them all and say ' you hores do not deserve to be saiyans' , and beat the hell out of each one, when the music stopped and an anouncer began to speak. "What you all came to see..... Kakkarot...."

The room darkened completely and then a light shinned on the center. A man magically appeared ( for it must have been a magic trick to appear like that) and stood before them. He said nothing, just stood there, wild uneven hair sticking every direction, pale face shimering like diamonds in the bright light. He wore a black tank and pants to match with a pair of black shoes. His warm dark eyes look over the people, lips curving in a smile.

Of course the prince was angry. One because he couldn't see(too short) and two because someone was killing his momment. Or the one he was about to have. He pushed through until he was infront and stared. His lips trembled. His tail moved swiftly from his waist and began to stwich back and forth. There was something familar about the young man, but he just couldn't remember.

The people hooped and hollared at the saiyan in the center, making cat calls and releasing their smells for the goregeous saiyan before them. He was simply perfect. No. No he wasn't. Vegeta checked his ki. 1000. Low. Too low. It felt as if something was holding his energy down, Keeping it dormate. But as he looked on, taking in the others wonderful muscled curves and taunting gleam, he considered that his beauty made up for his lack of strenght.

"Now, who would like to spar with Kakkarot tonight The The crowd began to yell their names out, raising their hands high in the air as if they where in school. Vegeta raised a brow. Spar? His power level was 1000. He probably couldn't land one punch. Why the hell would anyone want to spar with him? The boy named Kakkarot, for as Vegeta stared he could plainly see he was no more than probably 19 or 20, stared around him, one of his fingertips in his mouth as if he was bitting it trying to decide.

The same crowd. Horny soliders, slutty women, lower class people, and some 2nd class who came to find some one to take to bed. The same types. Same smells. No new faces. No one that was of any use to him.....

Then he saw some one. A raven haired man, with a build of a saiyan god. He was probably close to thirty, but he was still the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his natural life. He wore all black with a pair of bracelets around his muscled arms. He was short with sun tanned skin (which was rare because the sun had begun its cycle and wouldn't appear fully enough to get such a tan until two more months) and a stare that could put fear or lust into anyones heart. Kakkarot heartbeat quickened. ' Maybe he could help me?'

He took the wet digit from his mouth, smile gracing his lips and pointed into the crowd. A light followed his finger to the lucky person. All gasped. " Its the prince!!"

Kakkarot blinked abit. 'The prince? Some people and their names. He must be important though! He will help me for sure!'

They all began to bow in submission, all except the tall sexual eye candy which was called Kakkarot. He simply smiled wickedly at the short aire and wrapped his thick furry tail around Vegetas wrist pulling him gently to him.

He would have yelped, but he didn't want to show weakness infront of his subjects. He was better than them. A blush ran arcoss the princes cheek as he was pulled. 'What the hell did he think he was doing?!" He continued to stare at the boy as if he was some strange space oddity even as he was pinned against his body. This was simply unheard of. But some how that warm gaze kept him dormate. It was too hard to pull away from such a intimate act.

Kakkarrot grinned and leaned into the princes ear, tail wrapping around the slendar waist of his captive. "Hmm. This is a honor my little prince. Win its over, promise you'll set me free.." Vegetas eyes went wide. What does he mean by set him free? His mind refused to focus on such, as it was directed to the heated flesh pressed so close to him. Hot. A shaky hand rested on the chest infront of him. Hot like fire and smooth to the touch.

Everyone stared in fear and atonishment. He was dead. And they all knew it. No one touches royalty in such a manner and lives. The annoucer pleaded alittle with the teen. "Kakkarot.."

Kakkarot just continued to stare into the shorter mans eyes hands moving to either side of his face. "Play the music." None could believe it. And the prince was allowing him to touch him. He wasn't even trying to resist. The annoucer complied, slow music creeping into play. Kakkarot began to move slowly hands sliding down the princes body to his waist, joining his tail. He stepped back wards then frontwards again moving to the music.

Love me, love me, love me, loove me say you do  
let me fly away with you  
for our love is like the wind  
and wild is the wind  
wild is the wind

Vegeta moved along with the slow beat as if in a trance, expression in complete awe from the other saiyan. He flexed his hands against the strong chest breaths deepinging as he was suddenly turned around, backside pressed against his dance partner.

give me more than one caress  
satisfy this hungryness  
let the wind blow through your heart

Kakkarot laid his head in the crook of the princes neck, inhaling the aroma, rocking his hips to meet every movement. Callus hands ran down slendar hips of clothed bronze, pushing that wonderful skin closer in a cirling motion.

wild is the wind  
wild is the wind

Vegeta bit his lip and eyes closed. This was not supose to be happening. A moan escaped his lips slightly as he felt the younger man rock his hips to meet his rear in a display of sexual movements. Like he was making love to him, teasing him with taunting strokes.

Yoou touch me  
I hear the sound of mandilins

Yooou kiss me  
with your kiss my life begins

you spring yuo me all th to  
to  
don't you know your life it self

like the leaf clings to the tree  
oh my darling cling to me

 

Everyone stared in silence at the sight. It was the most sensual, sexual thing they had ever seen. Everyone knew Kakkarot was a good dancer. Thats why they came there. To watch him. To get excited looking at him do his kinky dance, praying that he would pick them to dance with. He purred in the shorter saiyans ear, warm breath ghosting over now slick skin. He niped at the skin before him, still moving his feet with the melody, whispering the song in the princes ear.

for were like creatures of the wind  
wild is the wind  
wild is the wind

Shivers eruptted Vegetas body. If not for the hands and tail on his hips he would tremble to the ground right now. And they were all watching him. Watching him as the the kinky little dancer called Kakkarot tease him into arousal. He was turned around again, this time letting out a gasp of surprise, back in that gaze of saiyan perfection. A leg slid between his parted ones, hand roaming to the base of his redish brown tail. Vegeta arch moaning between his teeth. His eyes widdened and he shuddered. This third class baka was having a serious affect on him. Especially on his lower regions. He groaned at the feeling of the warm thigh touching his throbbing shaft.

Yoou touch me  
I hear the sound of mandilins

Yooou kiss me  
with your kiss my life begins

you spring yuo me all things to  
don't you know your life it self

Kakkarot smiled, licking his lips as he stroked the long fury appendage upward. This would definetly make him set him free. Either that or want to sleep with him. Probably both. They were practically having dry intercourse anyway. And that he wouldn't mind. The little prince was letting off the most delicious smell while he was panting, staring at him with a look of lust.

like the leaf clings to the tree  
oh my darling cling to me

The Saiyan no Ouji gave up on apprences. Because these people meant nothing to him. But the need to touch the beautiful man infront of him did. He fisted the tank the boy wore, moving his hips with the feet movement. Desire ran deep in his veins for the pale saiyan called Kakkarot. No one had touched him this way. And no one else shall. Not with the same penetrating stare. Not with the same sexual air. And as he relized this, he also relized their movements hand become diffrent. More sensual. More intent to please. Vegeta moaned allitle more despite his self. He couldn't help it. Not with leg pressing against his erection. Not with the smell of fertility and sweat comming from the man infront of him.

for were like creatures of the wind  
wild is the wind  
wild is the wind

With a spin, which suprised not only the on lookers, but Kakkarot, Vegeta grabbed the boy by the waist with on hand and placed the other on the the tall saiyans shoulder, Kakkarot bending with his back towards the floor. Vegeta nuzzled at the v of the boys neck, inhaling the tantalizing scent, then bit down hard, claiming the dancing doll. Because he was the prince and he could have what he wanted. And he wanted this boy. Wanted him to share his bed. And would have nothing less. There was always time to put fear in his peoples hearts. He drank the warm life fluid that poured from the wound, staring at all the people around him. Jealous. Everyone. He had something that they could never touch again. Something they would probably never see again. Something fit for a prince. A pale diamond. Something that surprised him that he even wanted. Because he never sought a mate before.

wild is the wind  
wild is the wind  
wild is the wind  
wild is the wind  
wild is the wind

Kakkarots eyes slipped closed as he felt blood being pulled from the wound on his neck in slow lapping licks. His heart beat so fast that he couldn't hear anything else. This was not good. Whoever this 'prince' person was, he messed up big time. He wasn't supose to be claimed. He was tainted. Not fit for anyone. He growled and pushed the shorter man off any ran, anger filling him.

He would never be good enough for anyone. He wasn't pure. Tears threathened to spill from his eyes as flew into the sky.

 

Vegeta stared at the empty place where his newly aquired mate was at. dumbfounded. A mate. He the prince of all saiyans had claimed a mate. From third class. Never had he been more disturbed by his own behavior, but it was something about that boy. Like he was created to be his. This would really give his father thinthing to laugh about. He stood up and nodded at the gaurds who happen to be in the room, a white light shinning on all of the people. One of the gaurds, Radditz, who was not to happy at the turn of events and was blushing furriously, walked over to the prince and bowed. "My prince we are ready and awaitinng your leave."

"Hai. Make sure not a single person remembers a damn thing and burn this shit hole to the ground."

 

"Hai Vegeta."

With his usuall air of authority back, Vegeta walked out of the club, flying in the same direction as his new mate.

******************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2

 

"Stop following me!!" Kakkarot growled deep in his throat, throwing a ki blast a the shorter man. Vegeta smiled genuinely. 'I must be losing my mind.' He was stronger than he thought. This pleased him very much ( although he might not admit it.). He hated weakness. He dodged the attack only to be knocked almost out of the sky. His shoulder was hit, flesh burning, blood trickling down pass his fore arm to his fingers where it fell. He snarled, flying faster towards the defiant dancer.

 

"Stop this!! You don't even know me, Im not fit for you!!!" the teen cried throwing multiple blast toward the man heading for him. Vegeta stopped, blocking the blind attack and crossed his arms.

"I will not chase you boy. You are mine. And I say you are fit for me. Don't worry about such things as status. Now come here." For all the saiyan stars he couldn't figure out why he was doing this. His normal self would have killed the boy for such an attack, but he couldn't. And this worried him more than anything. But what was worse was that he wasn't even trying to prevent this. He Vegeta, had a mate. There was no stoping this. The attachment was there. He wanted this uneven haired, crying teen for his own. To mate with and have children with.

Kakkarot stared at him, but complied, tears falling down his cheeks. His head lowered as he approached, eyes directing at his feet. "Gomen, I -"

"I will have no more of this. Look at me." The wind blew un even saiyan hair aimlessly as he stared up to meet the mans gaze. Vegeta cupped his chin. "Whatever you are going through doesn't matter now. I will protect you. You shall dance with me only..." He thought about what he would have to tell his father, what he was doing. Kakkarot would need to change. He would have to have an air of nobility or he wouldn't last infront of the king. If the King knew his son had bonded with a lower class dancer from a slutty club, he would probably kill the boy. Mating outside nobility was strickly forbbiden to him, and defying his father was not on his to do list.

Kakkarot smiled alittle. " You are going to set me free?"

"Whatever or whoever that has you in captivity has no power over me. Any debts you may owe them will be paid, and if they have done anything to hurt you, I will have them killed by execution."

 

The boys eyes grew wide. " Its my -"

"We can discuss such at a more appropiate hour. I wish to posses you fully." Vegeta traced the bottom of the boys trembling lips.

How could he refuse. He couldn't. The thought of being submissive in the relationship didn't appeal to him, but he was not at a choosing sstage. Not when he could be free. Kakkarot bit his lip and smiled a true smile for this so called prince. He wondered about the name, thinking he must be some kind of big timer, but those thoughts drifted away. All that mattered now was making sure his new mate thought he was worthy enough.

*********************

Bradock cursed under his breath. A list of words ran through his head, none of them proper enough to be spoken without offending someone. He was mad. In his room he waited. He had been waiting all night. All night and still no sight of his precious little boy. " That little bitch will pay for making me wait so long.."

What could be holding him? Maybe he found someone to kill him. That's what he always looks for after a show. Someone to take him from this world. Take him from his loving father. He couldn't do it his self. Dear old tocasan made sure of that. Made sure no one could mess with what was his. What he bore. What had caused him to loose everything. He was all that was left. Pale perfection. His spitting image. Not like that ass he raised and left him because he needed to do something with his life. To die for someone who wouldn't give a flying fuck if you get blasted to pieces. That little piece of shit. Not worthy of any such priviledge as his son being near him.

He straigtened his tail and closed his eyes. Searching for his sons ki. Still there. Still alive. Where was he then?

Anger rose as he stood and began to pace, praying for his loving son Kakkarot's sake that he wasn't out throwing his money away or giving away free bjs like he caught him once doing. Because whatever he was doing had better be worth the beating he would recieve when he came home.  
*********************

Never had he seen something so wonderful. And this was just the bed. In the dim light his sharp eye sight caught the silk sheets on the bed, the gold trimings around the room, the carpeted floors, all to which he had never seen ever. Kakkarot frowned slightly. He was touching him. Undressing him. Then he would see and the fantasy of a better life would be over. Vegeta purred deep in his throat, caressing the strong adomen under his palms, finger splaying over hard nipples, then down to the rim of the boys black pants. He felt him shiver as the clothing was peeled from his body, hands immediately covering his privates.

Vegeta frowned. "I have told you I will decide what is proper for me. Your body pleases me. Remove your hands."

Kakkarot complied unwillingly, knees buckling. The prince's eyes roamed to the scarred flesh between the boys long legs and cringed, a gasp coming from him. "Who..has done this to you.."

Fresh tears began to fall from Kakkarot's eyes as he slumped to the floor, hugging his knees. " I am sorry.."

The prince stared, lust being completely washed away by pity for the boy. And that was rare. He took pity on no one. No one deserved it, but the sight before him immediately changed his mind. Although he was Prince Vegeta, and had seen a great deal of blood and mangled flesh, he had never seen something of this nature so badly abused. Slashes and deep bite marks covered the thickness of the young saiyans shaft, some so severe blood still trickled from them. Like someone was trying to either cut or bite his flesh right off. Even with the intense wounds he could tell that the flesh was once one of beauty; base still holding its darker color. This boy had a high threshold for pain, not even showing any indication that he was hurt. And the way he grinded against him at the club, you wouldn't think he had such a injury. Bloody fingernail trails scarred the backs of his thighs, directly to his entrance. Vegeta willed his self not to look away.

'This 'Kakkarot' is definetly stronger than his ki is saying. And it appears he hasn't been trained yet. Untapped abilities may be there. It was definitely a good choice to claim him, even if it was to take him out of the hell hole he must be living in.'

Then, as he continued to look at the injuries, he saw something. Marks on his inner thighs. Mate bite marks. Serveral of them, deep, bloody, and fresh. He growled, staring into the boys eyes.

"Why did you not tell me you were bonded to someone?" Vegeta snarled, fist clenching. 'If he was bonded to someone, why didn't I smell it?'

Kakkarot whimpered. " I am not.. I am tainted.."

"By who? Who would do hurt you this way?"

".........my father." he said, tail moving to cover what he could not with his legs. " I belong to him..."

Vegeta crossed his arms, trying to stay composed. He sat on a near by chair close to the bed and stared. "Why would he do this to you?"

 

Wipping his tears with the back of his hand, he looked into the princes eyes, new tears falling just by staring into that gaze. "Because I won't fight. Because when I was born he was promised I would become the first golden one in 1000 saiyan years, and that pride would be his, since all was taken from him from my birth, leaving him honored amoung saiyan people for birthing the 'one'. Thats the only reason he didn't kill me at birth or give me to the military. Or thats what he says....

"That still doesn't explain why he mutilated your body, and marked you." Vegeta parted the boys legs and ran a finger over the dark teeth marks. " They are very deep. You will need medical attention. I will call for someone to take care of these." He didn't believe in the 'one'. That was a myth told by old men at night in camps. Not factual. Never was a 'one', and it made him want to kill as he looked at the boys torn flesh, that this was a product of the tale.

Kakkarot's eyes widdened. " You're still going to help me? Even though I can't pleasure you?"

"As I have said before. I have claimed you. Even though it was out of impluse, you are still mine. I have promised I will help you, and that I shall, but you will train. It is in your blood to do so. You should be much stronger than you are at your age. Not training is unhealthy for saiyan growth. And other than that, I will not have a mate that crys so. Because of your lack of fighting you have had a chemical imbalance. And you are also very fertile. You will not be able to carry through a full term with your current weight."

The younger man just stared, then smiled alittle. Whoever this man was, he thanked god he was at the club when he was. His tail began to move slightly, showing his happier mood. " Umm... prince? What's your name? I only heard the people at the club call you that, so I have no idea who you really are, and I want to know the name of my mate, if that is, if you want to me. My name is Kakkarot."

The shorter man began to laugh at the expression on the boys face. He really didn't know? Normally, this would have angered him, but the goffy smile on the others face, that gleam in his dark eyes was just too cute to rouse his anger. Not a fluffy cute, because he never like cuddly things of the sort, well because he was saiyan and fluffy cuddly things repulsed him. It was more like a taunting, blushing, exppression, something that pleased him very much. Like he was embarrased, but still held on to some confidence even as he sat on the floor naked. "I am your prince. Prince of all our kind. But you may call me Vegeta."

Kakkarot stared dumbfounded. "You're the prince? Prince Vegeta? And you want me to be your mate?" He had never seen the king, much less the prince, so he was astonished. Boy was he missing out. His eyes moved slowly down tanned curves in the dim light, then back to meet the prince's gaze. He had danced with thee prince. Dance with him kinky, grinded his self against him suggestively, teased his hardness infront of people.

"Hai Kakkarot. Your stronger than your ki reading is telling. If feels as if your energy is being held down. I think once you of cured of all of your ailments, you can bare a strong aire."

 

A grin crept across the naked saiyan's face. "Thats not the reason you claimed me....."

Vegeta smirked, fingers running over the front of Kakkarots thighs. " I have a feeling your going to give me hell.."

Kakkarot licked his dry lips, slight pain between his legs the only thing that keep him from walking on cloud nine. He forced the pain away, wicked thought coming to mind. "Only if you want it. Anything I can to thank you. And for starters.." he reached out a hand to grab Vegeta's clothed shaft, feeling the hot flesh under the pants throb in his hand "Let me show you how grateful I am, little prince."

Vegeta quirked a brow. The boys attitude had did a comeplete 360. He purred like a big seductive cat, tail moving back and forth. Vegeta moaned a little placing a hand over Kakkarots. The smell he was letting off was already potent enough without having that hand on him. "Kakkarot..you musn't tempt me. It is extremely dangerous. I do not wish to further your injuries.."

The tall saiyan just smiled, free hand slipping over the band of the princes pants, fingers lost in ebony curls. "I won't leave you like this. I wouldn't be fulfilling my mately duties.."

Vegeta shuddered, hands grabbing fistful of black hair, lips inches away from his own. "When you are recovered, then you may-"

Long fingers teased the base of the prince's shaft, sliding downward just enough to make Vegeta squirm. "Don't refuse my kindness Vegeta. It would make me feel useless. And besides..." Kakkarot said, smirking, "My body may be wounded, but my mouth is not.."

Vegetas eyes widened as moist lips pressed against his own. His grip on the boys hair loosened, moving closer to him. Vegeta broke the kiss and looked at the happy saiyan infront of him. Kakkarot bit his lip as his tugged at the prince's pants, Vegeta pushing up to slid them over his hips. The pants met the floor, Kakkarot smiling still. "My, the little prince isn't so little."

Vegeta laughed. "Little? Don't let my stature fool you. I could choke a horse"

Kakkarot grinned. He moved to kneel between sculptured thighs, still looking into the princes eyes. Vegeta watched him, anticipation filling him. With a another smirk that rivaled his own, Kakkarot lowered his head to meet the head of his arousal, lips covering the tip. He suckled slowly on the hot flesh, staring up into onyx eyes. The shaft throbbed in his mouth, weeping and twitching, beging for more than what he was giving. He complied, moving up and down along the shaft, tongue tasting every inch as if he'd never get the pleasure again. Thats how he wanted it to be. Because this was the prince, and he wanted to prove to him that he was thankful for him choosing him. A lower class dancer who was so badly abused, he was unable to  
mate with him. Someone who was a bastard. Concieved by rape.

Vegeta moaned, bucking his hips into the hot mouth on him. He was staring up at him. He could see and feel those soft lips around him. Feel the all too soft to be saiyan hands on his thighs, smell fertility. Losing his self in the warmth of the others gaze. He could feel and see all of it, and wasn't believing it was happening to him. Because he was Prince Vegeta. And vowed never to bond with anyone. Never to allow any such frivilous activities such as sex and so forth to taint him.

Kakkarot purred, feeling the head of the prince's erection at the opening of his throat. Breathing out of his nose, he allowed the entrance, letting his new mate make love to his mouth. He was right. He was too much for him, but he had practice in this area. Knew exactly what to and not to do. He also knew it wouldn't be long. Not with the loud moans and growls coming from the older saiyan. Hands fisted his hair again and he allowed them to take control.

 

"Kakkarot..." Was the last thing Vegeta got to say as his body eruptted in a series of shivers, silky essense shooting deep within the boys mouth. His first orgasm. And it was intense; he felt like a weight had been lifted off him ( more acurately his groin). Kakkarot stayed motionless,(any movement would have made him choke and it was alot of 'Geta'' to swallow) until he was sure the other was down from his orgasm, drinking the warm liquid and taking the now limp sex from his mouth. He licked his lips and grinned like a fool. " Wow, Geta', you taste great!!"

Vegeta panted, staring down at him. " Well you give mind numbing head. You have definetly thanked me well.."

Kakkarot winked at him, laying his head in his lap. " Thank you." The hand in his hair loosened its grip to stroking motions and a purr rose from his chest. His tail swished back and forth eagerly. Vegeta only laughed. Too cute. "Kakkarot, put your clothes on. I will take you to the healing tanks to take care of your wounds and tommorow we will start training. Once you are strong enough, we will be able to see my father and annouce our bonding. You should be well in a couple of months."

The younger saiyan sat up looking curious. "Whats a healing tank?"

Vegeta frowned alittle. The boy was oblivious to the world around him. Even third class had healing tanks. " They are rejuvination machines in simpler terms. You will lay in it and after a couple of hours, when you come out, your wounds will be gone."

Kakkarots eyes dimmed abit. "Even this one?...." he said, laying his fingers on his newly marked neck. Vegeta frowned more. He hadn't thought of that. It would be gone because it was a one side claim so there was no connection. They would have to bond again. At least they could do it the proper way. "Hai, it will. That will give us a chance to bond the proper way. With a hunt and all that.."

The boy smiled. "It will give me a chance to claim you."

"I doubt you will be able to Kakkarot. Tradition is the strongest claims first. But when you are well your welcomed to try."

"I will do my best."

+++

 

There you have it people. Next chapter Goku gets in the tank and comes out its training time.  
What will happen when Bradock finds out his little boy has been claimed by someone? Wanna know, read the next chapter.

Like review Didn't like review, I wanna know

Prisma Kakkerra


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves at people* Hello all Im back. lol. Here you are Kakkarrot wakes up. Enjoy!

When Kakkarrot awakened he was in a strange place. Bubbles floated around him and he was in a tight confined space. He began to panic. Where was he? Where was the prince? The last thing he remembered was telling the short heir that he would try to claim him. He struggled and figeted, heartbeat quickening. With a scream he snapped his confinements, glass shattering around him.

"Koi!!" he screamed, his eyes lightening. A man in a lab coat came in and slapped him. " Shut up." he said angrily, his dark hair covering his eyes. He pushed the boy back down, checking his wounds. " You have healed, I see no bruising.." he lifted the dancers legs in the air, pressing a finger at his entrance, causing the boy to gasp. "Please...dont.." Kakkarrot pleaded, tightening his entrance around the invading digit. The man laughed. " I am a doctor, dont worry. I do not mingle with 3rd class trash like you. But I wonder, how your power flexed so to destroy the tank. And who brought you here. You must be a pet.I wouldnt be surprised... " the older man said smirkishly, shoving his finger deep into pale saiyan. Kakkarrot cried out, back arched off the table. "Ahh!!" The doctor grinned. " Yes... look at you.. you like this.. just like a little whore like you would.. "

"Please stop..ah.hhh..." Kakkarrot said, but he was ignored, his legs yanked open. "Look how hard you are.. " he crooned in return, lowering his head between the boys legs, mouth sucking the erection before him. The young saiyan bit his lip, refusing to give this so called doctor the satisfaction of him moaning. He looked toward the door, and watched it open and his short dance partner come in. The prince grabbed the man by the back of his neck, tossing him to the wall. " You dare touch the mate of the prince?!" Vegeta growled possessively in his throat, the doctor shaking in fear. "S..sire.. I..I didnt know..."

Before he could spout any more pleas, he was kicked in the face. "Shut up! Is this what you do? Rape your patients?!" The raven haired man gathered a large amout of energy, about to blast the asshole away when a hand touched his shoulder. "..dont.." Kakkarrot said frowning. "I'm used to it... " Vegeta growled again. "No. He shall not live. " he said, and blasted the doctor in the chest, burning a hole clean through him. He turned toward the uneven haired saiyan and crossed his arms. " I and I alone touch you. Rape isnt anything anyone should be used to. " The taller saiyan looked to to the floor. "Can I have some clothes.." he asked, stretching. Vegeta looked to the tank. " You destroyed the tank. How is that possible." "I dont know.. I dont like to be in small spaces.. ""

"Hn. " was the only response he got and then he was tossed a black spandex suit and some boots. After getting dressed, they walked out of the lab and went down the hall to a sparring chamber in the left wing of the princes estate. Two gaurds stood at the door imediately bowed to their prince, and allowed them in, looking suspiciously at Kakkarrot as he passed. There were men fighting, snaping and snarling at each other like wild dogs, others spectators, watching and laughing with one another, beting on who would win. Everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed, watching the prince and his guest go to the center of the room, smirking and grining at each other. " I will not fight my prince.."

Kakkarrot said grinning, his hands running over his spandex clad stomach, fingers slipping over the ridges of muscle. Vegeta knew just what he was doing. Trying to seduce him. But it wouldnt work here. Not in the sparing area. He would show him no favoritism, he would make sure he got stronger. The prince raised his ki , getting into a fighting stance, legs apart hands and fists up. " I will not hold back Kakkarrot. " The boy only laughed. " Well I guess youll just have to make it hard for me to resist" he teased, crossing his arms. Vegeta laughed. " I can do that."

He jabbed at him, missing as was hit by a blasts, cracking his armer in two, causing it to fall to the floor. Everyone gasped, Vegetas eyes widdening. 'What the hell?!' he kicked the taller saiyan in the stomach, which had no affect on him, or rather it did, and he just refused to respond. He was blasted again, ripping his spandex suit abit, his chest showing. He growled. " Kakkarrot are you attacking my clothing or me?!" he snapped, using his flash attack, hitting the dancer head on. When the smoke disappeared, Kakkarrot stood grinning, lip bleeding, clutching his stomach. " You wernt kidding. You really arnt holding back. Good. Because niether am I" he said and gathered a large amout of ki and shot it toward the short saiyan, his tale swishing back and forth happily. Vegeta tried to dodge the attack, but could not. When the smoke disappeared he stood there smirking, barring his teeth, a hand on his hip, what was left of his suit floating in the air. Kakkarrot grinned more. " You win.. I cant resist my prince. Come tangle with me."

+++

Radditz fisted his hair, too angry to even eat. Of all the things to happen. Just when he thought he was so close. Kakkarrot. His little brother. He hated him more than anything. He could remember the day he left home and went to the military, he remembered that day. He remembered what he saw, he remembered how he felt. He remembered it all...

 

A young Kakkarrot jumped on his older brothers back. " Come on Raddi lets make out before father comes home. " Radditz chuckled. " No Kakkarrot. Last time he almost caught us. You always go too far." The smaller saiyain pouted. " But I want you brother.. I wont ever let anyone but you take me... " he whispered, kissing over the long haired saiyans neck, causing both of them to shiver violently. Radditz pulled him over his shoulder and sat him in his lap. " Little brother if he catches us he will kill us..." Kakkarrot just smiled goofily. " Well I guess youll have to not scream then." " Why you little brat!" Radditz tackled the laughing boy to the floor, tail rubbing over his cheek. " Not here" he whispered, "he will smell our scent." They both got up and dashed into the forest behind their house, going into the thickets where they couldnt be seen. Radditz pushed the younger boy down, the leaves crunching under him. Kakkarot just smiled, taking his shirt and pants off, revealing his all too skinnny to be saiyain body, pale and perfect.

" You made me a promise brother.." Radditz said. " I did?" "Yes you did. A promise to be my mate. When you we are older we will go on a hunt an-"

"And Ill kick your ass" Kakkarrot said smirking. "Confident little brat!"

Radditz laid onto that body, kissed those lips and squeezed those hips, his larger frame grinding into the other. The younger saiyain moaned, gasping at the feeling of his brothers clothed hardness pressing against his pelvic bone. He spread his legs and welcomed that harder body onto his. Radditz stopped for a momment, looking serious. " Brother... are you sure about this.. this isnt like sucking each other.. I would be taking your virginity. Maybe I am wrong for taking advantage of you in your first rut..." "No.." the boy said, carressing his brothers cheek with his tail. " I dont want anyone to have me but you koi" Radditz smiled at the name. "Always your koi" he whispered back , and nodded, unbuckling his pants and slidding them down his hips. Kakkarrot shuddered, the hot skin of his lover against his thigh.

Radditz slid down the boys frame, lifting his legs, resisting to make bite marks along the way(so they wouldnt get in trouble). He kissed the head of the thick flesh between those legs, tongue flicking over the sweet cum that covered the tip. Kakkarrot ground his teeth, careful not to moan or make any sounds as they would get caught if he did. A rough tongue glidded over his entrance and he bit straight through his lower lip, the feeling to good. Radditz used his tongue to make slow circles around the pleasure opening before darting it inside, licking like a big cat.

He soon stopped, positioning his enlarged sex over his brothers entrance and forced his thick erection in that body, claiming the others bloody lips to stop the whimpering.After making love thy were completely a blurr, purring softly. " I love you koi" Kakkarrot said, and they both froze as they heard it coming. Radditz scampered to put his pants on without rustling the leaves. " Kakkarot hes coming! Hurry and run!!" he said and took to the sky, lowering his ki. He flew a couple of miles until he was sure his father couldnt sense him to wait for the boy.

"Kakkarot. I smell your fowl weak scent..." Kakkarrot struggled with his shirt, franticly trying to hurry. Bradock soon caught up with him just as he was about to put his pants on. " Dont" he commanded. Kakkarrot trembled, standing up, his pants falling to his ankles. Bradock sniffed, and snarled. "So you have become a whore? You are worthless now. Not even good to sell." He grabbed his twin by the hair, lifting him off the ground. " Father...." the boy whispered. He was dropped and he fell to his knees. " You are a worthless whore." his father growled, pulling out his cock, grabbing the boys hair. "Father please..." the little saiyan cried, tears sliding down his face. " Since you want to be a whore. Ill treat you like a whore. You get to stay in the house as long as you are a good bitch. If you dont I swear Ill drag you out and kill you. Now suck."

Kakkarrot complied weeping, taking the enormous sex of his father, streatching his mouth as wide as he could, and covering it in the heat of his mouth. Bradock jabbed the head of his cock in his inner cheek over and over until the boys cheek was raw with it, was cum sliding down the corner of the boys mouth. He reined the younger saiyains head toward his gigantic sex, not caring that the boy was choking, breaking through the wall of his small throat until he gained entrance. " Look..look at your self.. you cant even give good head.." he said raspyly, thrusting into that mouth. He finally stopped after the boy deep throated him, his little eyes looking up at him, nose lost in dark curls. "Ahhh...yes.. I think youve found your calling. You make a better whore than a son..." he moaned, pulling his cock from his sons mouth. Kakkarrot choked, trying to catch his breath, blood and cum sliding down his chin.

Bradock kicked him in the ribs and stepped on his back. " On your hands and knees.. " Kakkarrot stared back at him. " No father!! Please!!" he cried, frightened. He was anwsered with a kick in the back. " Shut up whore! Do as I say!" Kakkarot cried silently shaking, getting on his hands and knees. The older man raised his hips in the air, forcing the tip of his manhood pass the rim. "Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" Kakkarrot screamed clawing at his back to reach for what impaled him. " It wont fit!! Your ripping me!!" he screamed until he was hoarse, body shaking under the ruff ministrations. He was reined up by a arm on his chest, and forced to sit down, the all ready too large manhood inside him fully sheathing inside him, ripping him completely. He lost his voice, only able to cry. He looked up to the sky, seeing his brother just notice him, his heart broken.

"He..he lied to me.... hes keeping quiet...so he can mate with our father..." Radditz flew away fast, hearing his brother scream. "KOI!!!!!"

That was the last time before today that he had seen his brother.

+++

Bradock cursed, looking at the pile of rubble that one was the club. Where did the boy go? Everyone who was in the club lossed their memories and didnt know what the hell happened. Something wasnt right. Something was alittle too wrong with the whole situation and it wasnt just that his darling boy was missing. " Were is that bitch.."

 

*********

*gasps* Bradock is a rapist! *cries* Thats my grandpa. lol. Strange turn of events here. Its so sad about Raddi and Kakkarrot.. poor Radditz.. *wipes a tear* Anyways next chapter will be longer and serious things will happen. Till then later!

Prisma


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellos and welcome back to my little world. lol. Enjoy my mind. Enjoy it. lol

"Sire.. Prince Vegeta has yet to respond to your letter regarding the club incident." He king growled, looking at the carrier servant at his feet. They made him sick. Every single one of them. Their weakness he dispised with a most infuriating passion and he couldnt even think passed his loating of it. With a single finger his blasted the hands of the groveling man, his feet on his neck. " Do you know your job.. if you dont let me refresh your memory. You are suposed to go to were ever my son is, send him my letter and ensure that he comes with your life. That is what you were suposed to do. Not come back without him."

The man shuddered, his hands shaking from the wounds, blood covering his finger tips. " Forgive me sire.... please...let me go back and do your bidding..." Fear. A strong element. He was a mere second class warrior, but he was not supose to show fear. Not even in front of the king. Fear is a sign of weakness. Fear is a inclint to greater flaws. Saiyians did not have fear. And for this very reason he knew he would die. The flame haired royal blasted straight through his back and kicked him down the steps. " I do not want weakness in my presence." He sighed, watching the bloody body being dragged out, wondering where the hell his aire wouldnt come to him. " Dont make me come after you my son...."

*******

"This is not funny Kakkarrot." Vegeta said, even though he was smirking, knowing he looked good, the gasps and whispers of how big he was and hot he was just a little proof. Of course he was appealing. He was the prince of Saiyians. He was physically and mentally perfect. He knew this. But he also knew the grinning fool infront of him was in a short league behind him. Knew it because the hidden power he had felt from him, knew it from the gleam in his eyes, knew it as he watched a bubblegum pink tongue lick the blood from those lips. Not perfect. But close.

" Its funny to me. Especially how you can stand their with a hard on and no one say anything. Its not as if your god." the young man chuckled, looking between part legs. " Not that your too much to laugh at..."

" If you dont get stronger I can tangle with you Kakkarrot. If you want to fuck you will have to earn it. Now spar with me. Now." he said and got into a figting stance, not even faced that he was naked with only boots and gloves on, or the fact everyone was watching and listening to them. Kakkarrot lunged at him, understanding the little man full well that sparing equal fucking. Vegeta dodged the attack, blasting him in the chest, followed by a hard range of kicks and jabs, at the end of their first session they were both bloody and bruised, on the floor rolling around like dogs out of breath. " Kakkarrot..your fucking stronger than you put on..." "Yeah... thats why your ass is mine" the cocky teen says, using the princes own final flash attack against him. Everyone stared in disbelief, Vegeat groaning. " Your a confident little brat..."

 

Kakkarrot blushed. 'koi....' "You made me a promise brother.." Radditz said. " I did?" " Yes you did. A promise to be my mate. When you are older we will go on a hunt an-"

"And Ill kick your ass" Kakkarrot said smirking. "Confident little brat!"

 

He gasped, sitting on the floor. " I think thats enough for today..."

"Like hell it is.."  
*******

For we are like creatures of the wind... wild is the wind..wild is the wind...

 

" What are you doing here? Do you like dying?" Bradock smirked, hands in his jacket. " Oh by no means "my king". Lets cut the bullshit shall we Vegeta?"

King Vegeta growled, standing up. " Everyone get out now. " the servants rushed out, their eyes staring at the uneven haired man as they scuttled off. " What the hell do you want Bradock. I dont want to hear you have heard something from the gods or you have had a vison of my ending rein. I dont believe in your bullshit anymore." He said rather tartly, sitting back on his throne. Bradock chuckled, eyes cold, the darkness of his clothing making him look like death in the dim light of the throne room.

" Come on baby. I know you missed me. Tell me where you have my offspring, you know Im the only one that can control him. You wouldnt want him messing with the people you know...showing off those strange 'god' given talents of his. People might start to wonder.." he said in a mocking tone, climbing up the steps to kneel between the kings legs. The flame haired man smirked.

" You always did look good on your knees. I dont have your I dont have your Hyde doctor Jeckle. Why would you think Id want anything to do with it. And make this quick my patience wears thin with your weak kind. "

Bradock frowned, standing up. " The club where our little doll was at got knocked over by some soliders so you have him. You know what will happen if he is free for too long."

" No I dont.. enlighten me."

****************


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 4. Lol. Look at Bradock getting all fresh with King Vegeta. XD. Something tells me those two have had a spar in the sheets! XD. Anyway. Here you go. Enjoy it, love it, its all for you. ^.^

Vegeta groaned as his sparing partner who stopped all together, sitting on the floor staring. They didn't have time for this. He needed to get stronger before his father dragged him by his hair to the royal city. He ordered all of the spectators out with a look that said say one thing and he would string them all together by their balls. Grown men shuddered and walked out quickly, leaving the two bloodied saiyians alone. " Kakkarrot what the hell is wrong with you? You cannot just stop when ever you fucking feel like it."

Kakkarrot looked up, blood running from his eyes, a pure sky blue tilting his chocolate colored eyes. Vegeta scooted away, eyes widened. "What the hell?!"

"Please.. I cant anymore..lets stop for a while.."Kakkarrot said, knees tucked to his chest. He had prayed to Bejita (the saiyian god) that the magic machine the prince put him in would make it go away.. but it didn't"

The short aire looked at him for a long moment, looking at the blood that flowed in a slow stream down the sides of his pale face and down his chin. At the light blue on the edges of his eyes, and wondered what the hell did he really get himself into. The beautiful dancer was crying.. blood and tears, turning his face away from him in shame. He felt disgusting. Impure. Hated. The raven haired man moved to hold his chin in his hand, studying his pained expression. " Kakkarroto.." he said, which made the boy look up at him at the old saiyian accent on his name, "What is happening to you? You have to tell me, or I won't be able to help you." Strong hands wiped away blood from his face even as more trickled down. "I don't know...this happens..when I start to fight..when I start to remember..." he whispered, fist balling in anger. " when I start to become angered.."

Vegeta stared at the change in disposition, not really knowing what to do. "What made you angry.."

"I don't know.."

A reddish brown tail rubbed over his cheek, soothing him. Soon he began to purr deep in his chest, relaxed by the prince's ministrations. They soon walked back to their bedchambers, saying nothing, not really knowing what to say.

He was too irrational in his actions. He didn't know what he had gotten himself into, didn't even know what the teen he promised to bond with was. They bathed in silence, blood running down the drain, pink suds covering their chest and tails. Vegeta massaged the blood away from the boy's chest, sitting behind him, attempting to think as he worked over the pale body. Kakkarrot blushed and laid his head against the prince's shoulder, enjoying the feeling for the moment. Soon it would be over. Tomorrow he'd be in some club and he would be grinding against someone and whispering things about death in their ears. Soon. Because the perfection behind him would send him away, cast him from his side. He had seen it. The other him. Creeping out from the shadows of his self, and showing his horridness and beauty for their suitor to see. Callus fingers slipped passed his nipples and he groaned, eyes closing, tears straying from his now completely dark colored eyes onto the others forearms. He felt warm lips against his shoulder and then up his neck and over his earlobe. " I can hear you Kakkarrot..stop worrying.. I will not push you from my side.. you are mine.." Vegeta whispers in his grainy sexual voice, racking sharp teeth against vunerable skin.

Kakkarrot shuddered, turned to him. "How did you.." Only close relatives and mates could read each others minds. Was their bond so close? "Because Kakkarrot.. I told you.. you are mine..." was the reply although truthfully, Vegeta didn't know how he heard his thoughts. "I don't want to hurt you Vegeta.. I cant stay with you. I don't know what I will do to your reputation..and I cant show my true power..its dangerous..my father will find me.."

Vegeta didn't say anything, sliding his hands down between soapy thighs to capture the grown arousal that lied there. His own manhood pressed against the boys rear, hot and erect, rubbing over him as they moved. He stroked the slick thick sex with a firm hand, water splashing around them at the motion. Growling into the boy's ear he pushed him back with his free hand, rocking slowly. Kakkarrot moaned legs cocked open wide, hands racking down the tiles on the wall. "Who do you belong to..."

"You.. Ahh...Geta..all yours.." the uneven haired teen moaned, pushing back against the soon to be king. Fingers dug into and pinched his slit, causing a strangled cry to pour from his throat. " Its all yours!!" The prince grunted, speeding his rhythm on the beautiful piece of saiyian delight, his own sex spurting essense on the teens back while hot white seed shot into his hand. "Ahh!! Koi!!"

Koi. That they were not yet. They were not lovers.. just because he sucked his cock and because he released in his mouth. Not just because he stroked him into completion. Wasn't that what it meant to be a lover? You had to have real sex? Didn't it? In Vegeta's mind it did. He didn't used to think about things like this. He used to think about fighting and laws and killing and making his father proud. Look daddy, Im matting with something I don't even know what it is? Doesn't this make you proud?

He washed away their release and stood up, pulling the boy up with him. Whatever he did he can do to. He was no "Golden One". If he could flicker his power level, he was sure he could easily. He was no longer concerned with it. They got out and dried off before putting on fresh clothes, calling for food and drink. Kakkarrot smiled at that, bouncing on the couch near the bed. He was starving. Vegeta smirked at him as he found a way to lure the boy into training. " Kakkarrot you like to eat don't you?"

A grin spread on the teens face. " Mmmhm!! My favorite is rice cakes and noodles and chicken and some of those little green things an-"

The shorter man laughed, crossing his legs in his chair. " Alright. How about I make a deal with you. I'll show you how to control your power so you don't bleed all over my father when you see him and you show me your true strenght. Everytime I think you have improved, Ill throw you a huge feast with any food you think you want. Ill even get some things from other planets. But you have to learn to hold your power. And stop crying! For Bejita's sake.."

Kakkarrot thought for a momment and shook his head. " No. I don't want feasts."

"What do you want then?" Vegeta replied curiously. Anything he could possibly want he could give him.

"I want a dance. I want to dance for you and everyone in the palace." 

"Why would you want to do that? You are not the entertainment anymore Kakkarrot. You don't need to dance for people who don't deserve to even look at you." That was something he didn't think he could give. Dancing? His father would shoot a ki blast up the boy's ass and call it a night. "Because Geta.. whether you know it or not, I was born to entertain.." he says with a smirk. "I was meant to perform. And the way you danced with me.. I think maybe you are too.."

Vegeta blushed and laughed alittle. He would have to lie to him now. But it was for his own good. " Alright Kakkarrot.. you want to dance, there will be a dance."  
******  
"Don't play smart ass Vegeta."

The king eyed the uneven haired demon like man, abit fed up with his tone. Who but Bradock could talk to the king of Saiyians like shit and not become extinct? "Look Bradock. I wouldn't hide him from you. I don't have him. I am looking for my own son. He has yet to respond to my letters and threats. I will have to break his neck to get him to actually do what I ask."

Bradock arched his brow. " Oh really? Well that's not my concern. How have you been treating Gogeta?"

"I do not have time to be concerned about him. Vegeta takes care of him well enough. I hear his power level has increased. I hope he isnt like his brother.."

"Don't worry about him..he is the weak one.." the other said and sat at the seat next to the frowning king, smirking. " You remember this was my original seat.." he said, playing with a small ki ball in his hands. Vegeta nodded, drinking from his glass. "Not anymore Bradock. Go find your missing child. I don't want to relive what I do not have to. That includes you."

"Relive what? Relive your killing Bejito? Why ever would I remind you of that?" he laughs, looking down at the floor. "You know from here you can still see his blood stains.."

The king grabbed him out of the chair by his throat, growling low. " How dare you!!" he says, eyes piercing. Bradock leaned down against that hand, whispering against his lips. "Yes..how dare I.." he smirks and presses his lips against Vegetas, the hand on his neck sliding down to press him closer.

Only Bradock has this kind of power over him. Only could make him do horrible things. Only Bradock. A tongue slid sickly into his mouth, saliva drizzling down the corner of his mouth as he was tasted by a devil. And it was good. It always was. He kissed like he was sucking cock, sucking on his tongue, swallowing his warm saliva and letting it overflow over his lips. He was dirty. He wasn't saiyian. But he was good at that. The king tightened his grip on the waist before him, eyes glazing over, a hand gripping his clothed sex. Bradock you are not saiyian. You are some beautiful creature sent from hell to torture me.."

Bradock grinned biting down on the others tongue, metallic love flowing into the mix in his mouth. He always did enjoy his blood. He tasted like the good bitch he was. It was like drinking the blood of an angel. And he was tainting him. He worked his fingers over the brim of the king's pants, touching the thick hot cock he had been missing. Kakkarrot wasn't grown up yet. He didn't have grown up dick. He wasn't big and wasn't vined with veins that pulsated against your fingers. And that's what he wanted. Big grown up saiyian masculinity. Got tired of playing with his son who had no more muscles than a woman and who cried. He didn't want to sleep with his son. Never did. Bejita said so. Told him to do that to him in the woods, told him to continue to. His son was beautiful. He knew that. He looked just like him. Given the opportunity anyone would claim him. That wasn't what he needed. He needed to be alone. Just until Bejita released him.

Vegeta moaned into his mouth, the musky scent of his sweaty sex arousing him more. Bejita, he loved this man. Loved his sickness, loved the dieases that he gave him. Loved his poison lips and his sinful touches. Not saiyian. No he wasn't saiyian. Saiyians didn't disrespect royalty. Saiyians did as they were told. Bradock was a renegade. And he was loved for it. The kings secret lover. He bucked into that hand, nails digging into the cloth of the others shirt. Why couldn't he always keep him? Why did he have to love in silence. He had needs. Saiyian laws told him he didn't. And even he, the king, couldn't change those rules. Bradock was a third class no one and he was king of everything. His body shaked in the seat as he came in the hands of impurity.

Bradock whispered agaisnt his ear, wiping cum onto his lips. " I missed you too Vegeta-koi.." he said, squeezing the hot flesh in his hand.  
**  
Kakkorrot made his self disappear into the princes estate, walking around while Vegeta went into the royal city to meet his father. He tought about running, but then he felt that would be wrong. The short man would come after him anyway. Not that he minded. He just didn't want to ruin him by suiling him with his patheticness and strangeness. His weakness.

The halls of the prince's house were long and were filled with pictures and paintings of kings and the prince his self. The floors were covered with dark crushed red carpets, the color of blood. The windows were wide and large, the view of the city out on the horizon. He leaned on the ledge of a open one and looked out, watching men walk to and frow, talking laughing, eating outside. It was a beautiful day outside. And we was alittle hungry. He walked down the hall to the steps that led outside and sat at the went to the table were the food was spread, getting a large plate full of chicken and ribs, looking around for somewhere to sit. He soon found a table empty except for one man, eating with his head lowered, not saying anything. He sat down in his cheerful tone and began to eat laughing to his self. " I love ribs!!"

The man looked up and stared in shock, eyes widdening. "Kakkarrot?!"

The bone slid from the teens lips as he looked at him. "K..koi.." he said dumbfounded. Everyone laughed and made swooning noises, kissy faces and hollared. "Oooo koi.." they leered, making one Radditz blushed darkly growling. "Shut up!!" He frowned at him, standing to leave, but the boy touched his arm. " Koi.."

The long haired man snatched from him. " I am not your koi.." he growled out and stormed off, his brother running behind him. "Raddi wait!! It wasn't what it looked like!!" he yelled, running up the steps and down the hall after him. He caught up with him in a corridor by the solider's chambers, the older man shaking with his back turned to him. " I don't need this Kakkarrot...I understoodwho you wanted then..and I understand who you want now.."

"You...you leave me..to get raped..by our own father..and now you walk away from me..like I am nothing to you. Im not stupid Radditz..I know what I am..but I thought you..my brother wouldn't treat me like shit.." Kakkarrot ground out..anger flowing through him. He did not deserve this. He didn"t do anything. Nothing but be born.

Radditz turned around and met the now hard blue eyes, a gasp leaving him. " Kakkarrot..what is happening to you.."

The teen crossed his arms, his power tingling up to his hair folicles. " What? Didn't you know your baby brother was turning into a freak? Do you hate me so much for being this way that you don't care I am in pain?" he said coldly, not even blinking as a tear of blood slid down his cheek. Radditz backed away into the door of his chambers, staring in disbelif. Was this his brother? The one he loved and hated? Was he the cause of this look that he bared on his pale face? "Kakkarrot.. I didn't..I didn't know..I thought.."

The younger mans expression turned mornful, his bloody tears sliding down his face. "Please Raddi..don't hate me.. I didn't ask to be like this.." he weeped out, extending his arms out. Radditz grabbed him into his arms and hugged him tightly nodding. " I don't hate you brother. I hate myself.."

******

Drama!!! Awwww.... '.' man....King Vegeta and Bradock are fucking hot... lmao. Man o man.. that is some hotness dat der. XDD. Next Vegeta goes home to daddy!! oh my!!

You liked it, review, didnt review, I want to know

Prisma Kakkerra


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta groaned as he walked down the halls of the palace, hands in a tight fist. He was not prepared and not happy with the coming situation. His head was on a stake, and he was cursing his needy cock that persuaded his rash actions. The sun was brillant over his flame of aurburn black hair, the tunnel leading to the throne room looking more like death row in his dark eyes. " What the hell am I doing..I still dont know.. Im going to die.. for a piece of ass I havent even had.. "

 

With a sharp turn he walked through open steal doors and met his fathers dulled gaze, eyes widdening at the cum dripping from his lips and the man in his lap. The uneven haired stranger stood and licked cum soaked fingers and the kings dripping chin, chuckling at his expression. " You never could take a good hand job Vegeta. " The prince stood there in shock, and became frozen as the other turned to face him and smirked. " Well if it isnt daddies princess. " The saiyian no ouji growled deep in his throat and stared at his father who was just now calm enough to clean hiself up. " Whats going on here.."

 

"None of your business boy. Where have you been. I have been waiting for your return for a week."

The prince stared into the eyes of his fathers supposed lover and frowned. There was something familar about him.. something very strange. He was dark, it look like death was apon him, his entire aura was clouded with it. His eyes were purely intoxicating, and he found that he couldnt even look at his lord while he was speaking, too fixiated by the weight of the warriors stare. Bradock grinned and licked his lips, causing a violent shudder to run through the younger man. " Like father like son ay Vegeta? I'll leave you to this, I still have my matter to attend to.." he said lowly and kissed the king firmly on the lips and jerked his neck back, licking over the base of his throat. " Later bitch. "

The prince couldnt believe it. He was red as blood rose and he couldnt stand there anylonger. He retreated to his chambers and sat down, taking a very long drink. " What the hell?" The moment did give him time to help his own situation, but the fact that his father had a lover was disturbing. He could die, if the people found out, he could be beheaded. This was not good. How could he tell his father that he had claimed a third class man at some night club when he was in enough hot water. The knob turned and his eyes looked up, before going back to his hands in thought. " Gogeta, what are you doing here, your suppose to be at your post back at the estate."

The other walked in, his long hair following him. " I need to talk to you my prince..its about Kakkarrot.." Vegetas eyes opened and he looked up, a pair of chocolate eyes staring down at his. " What of Kakkarrot. He is none of your affair. What happened, did he die or go on a killing spree? That would put the icing on my claiming cake wouldnt it. "

The other sat down and swallowed. " No.. he is my brother.."

"Your brother?" was all the ouji managed to say, baffled. Yes there was a resemblence. Raddit had those deep chocolate eyes that made you want to get lost in them, but his were too trusting, just like Kakkarrots, they werent cold like normal saiyians. For a momment he stared at him, catching the characteristics between the two. " So you know of your father molesting him and mutalating his body? You let him stay there while you joined the millatary. That was brotherly of you."

"No.. it wasnt like that.. I had no idea.. when I last saw him before I came to you.. he and my father were having sex.. and it looked like he was enjoying it.. "

"What?"

"I was angry because we were intended to become mates.. so I left.. I was too week to fight my father for him, and I didnt think he wanted me anyway.. but thats it. Kakkarrot is dying. At birth he was cursed by the gods.. our mother.. she was betrayed.. and murdered infront of the entire saiyian race.. and because of that.. Kakkarrot will be great, but after he reaches his true power he will die... that is how the story was told to me.."

Vegeta sat there unbelieving. He had never heard of a woman being murdered before the saiyian race, he had never heard of any of this. "And you are here to tell me not to claim your brother Gogeta? Is that it? You can not fool me. You may have used him as a pity fuck when you were younger, but you wont now. You couldnt fight your father for him and you certainly will die if you try to take whats now mine. I have been there for you since you came to my feet, even with your low power I cared for you. Dont betray my kindness."

Radditz frowned and walked over to him, bowing. " My lord.. I would never betray you.. I do not want my brother back... my eyes have always been searching out for you.." he said lowly, and kissed the prince passionately, pushing him against the bed. Vegeta groaned into the kiss and fisted the others hair, body shaking under him. What was he to do? He always knew of Gogetas intentions. From the very start. They shared these tauntful momments of passionate ruff kisses everytime they met now, he was begining to think he was giving in to his desires. Radditz pulled away with a suckling nibble of his prince's lower lip, and quickly left, leaving the short man in shudders. He reached up to touch his lips and thought he could die at that moment. What the hell was he doing? His father told him not to touch Gogeta, he knew it was forbidden but it wasnt he who started their duel of tongues. He frowned and straightened up, trying to put the situation into some kind of reality. Gogeta wouldnt lie, but then if he wasnt how in the hell did he not know about such a historical event?

***

Radditz walked down the hall feeling lathargic, holding on to the walls for balance. He needed so badly he became sick from leaving. Vegeta his prince.. he wanted so much more.. how could he..when he was nothing, and there was so much pain already. Kakkarrot. His little brother. He didnt mean to bring him here but he wouldnt stay at the princes estate. He peeked around the corner before sliding into the kitchen where he found the boy eatting happily. " Whew! Man the king sure knows how to eat!" Kakkarrot laughed as he sucked on a rib. Radditz shook his head and laughed. "Brat." The younger saiyian threw a bone at him and laughed. " Is Vegeta here? Did you see him?"

"Yes I did."

" How lucky am I! Do you see him? He's so sexy.. and he takes such good care of me.. Im going to be a good mate to him, he will never have to worry long as Im around. Think our offspring will be like me or him? I hope they are like him because hes strong." the boy laughs and bites into a biscut. Radditz looks at him and shakes his head. " Kakkarrot.. you can't have Vegeta's child.. they will have the curse.. just stop planning this life with him because it wont happen, we need to get you back home with father so he can help you."

The boys eyes widdened and he pushed his back against the wall. " Your.. going to take me back...he will beat me... "

"Thats the only way youll stay alive Kakkarrot..I know why he was doing that now.. to keep your pain constant, so you wont raise your power level and you wont die. He was doing it for a reason. Just come on so I can take you home. "

"No! I rather stay here and die in Vegeta's arms than go back so he can fuck me and beat me! Your suppose to be my brother..you were my lover.. do you hate me so much!" Kakkarrot shook in anger, his power level rising, hair blazing to gold. " Youll have to kill me first."

Radditz smiled and shook his head. " I wont kill you. Im just trying to keep you alive. Once the king knows about you he will behead you and send the prince to exile. Do you want that? You know being king is Vegeta's destiny, you want to ruin it?"

He thought for a momment and clenched his fist against the table. " But.. I love him..." he felt his self say with a blush and Radditz eyes widdened. Blonde hair swept back to black and Kakkarrot left the kitchen, walking down the hall way. Everything reminded him of Vegeta. Was being with someoene you love selfish? Even if it means killing their chance a greatness? Did he even love him back? He sighed and ran his hands over his stomach. " I wish I could have...at least gave him a son.." he whispered and looked down at his stomach, gasping as he ran into someone. He looked up and was met by deep intense eyes, ones that were darker than usual. " Vegeta? Vegeta when did you get a beard?? You have gotten taller too.. what did you eat?"  
***

Bradock stuck his hands in his coat and looked around. He got a tip that his beautiful son was somewhere in the royal city so he stuck around, he was sure there was going to be hell fire in a few days with his little boy running around the streets unprotected. And was certain everyone in the world would know about it.

**

"So..that is what he has been up to... "

Kakkarrot figited in his seat, trying not to act like a idiot. How did he let his self run into the king? For better yet, why isnt he dead?

The raven haired man sat in his seat and held his hands in his head. " Your father has been looking for you... "

He nodded and bit his lip. The king raised his hand and he cringed. " Please dont kill me!! Im carring Vegetas baby!!" The king nearly fell out and forgot the pin he was about to pick up. "What?!" Kakkarrot covered his mouth and shook. " Uh...I uh.. right.." "VEGETA!!!!!"

 

Vegeta heard the loud yell from all the way through the palace and ran into the thrown room where he fell on his knees, cursing under his breath repeatedly. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..."

"Vegeta! What is the meaning of this!"

The prince swallowed and looked up at Kakkarrot with a growl. "I thought I told you to stay at home!"

"Vegeta!"

" Yes father.."

"Do you know who and what this boy is??"

"A third class dancer... I found.. and claimed..."

The king growled and shot pass them to a unfortunate gaurd. "What the hell is your problem?! Do you understand what you have done?! And he says he is with child!"

Vegetas eyes widdened and he stared back at Kakkarrot who was about to cry. He walked over to him and helped him up. " Damnit Kakkarrot... dont cry... "

"But.. I only said that.. .because he was going to kill me... "

The prince sighed and walked the boy over and they both kneeled. The king just stared. " You can not have him Vegeta.. he is going to die. .you feel it.. you know he will. Not by my hands but by the hands of the gods. If I could.. I would help.. but I have too much of his blood on my hands already.. "

"What?" Vegeta looked up. " What of that man that was here earlier, why is it you can have a piece of ass on the side, and when I claim someone, you tell me he has to die!" he shouted and knew he could die right then but didnt care at the momment. The older man frowned. " I can not have him either. I am in the same position. That man was his father."

All hope was gone. He would die and it would be over. " So.. Im going to die.. " he said finally and stood up, wipping the boys tears. They walked out and Kakkarrot jerked from him. "No! Dont.. you will not die.. stay away from me.. "

" Kakkarrot.. I cant.. I promised you... I.. will not leave you.." he said and pulled the other into his chambers and locked the door. He tore at clothing and nipped at skin, he kissed him deeply, and knew if they were meant to die, they would together. Kakkarrot moaned out and clinged to the others back, groaning as he was pushed against the bed, sweaty skin against tanned slickness, entire body shaking in need. A warm tongue was slid over the juncture of his neck as he cried out, nails digging into smooth hips never touched by anyone else. He felt special, he felt loved for this momment, the prince was giving him something no one had ever had. Hiself. Callus fingers rubbed over hard nipples and teeth lashed at shoulders. Hands stroked pulsating flesh and the burn was made into a blaze of fire. Vegeta looked down at his Kakkarrot, his lover, his mate as he pressed the head of his arousal against the others entrance, and whispered words of affection in their old native tongue before sheathing hiself deep inside the other, teeth clamping down on the boys throat. Kakkarrot screamed his exstacy for the world, his hair blazing in a brillant gold, entire body feeling like pure steal melting. They moved their hips, rocking against the heated feeling, taunt with the feverish burn of their loins, entrapped by the feeling until Kakkarrot could take no more. He forced his mate over and sat against his hips, bouncing against the hard sex inside him, moaning out the others name. "Vegeta!" Never had it ever felt like this. Even when he was with Radditz, it never was this good, never this satisfying. He leaned down and signed his name on his prince with a sharp bite to his throat, drinking in the crimson fluid that flowed into his mouth, body grinding down until his short mate moaned loudly, both coming to a climatic release with a loud yell that shook the entire palace.

 

They layed satiated, both in near tears. " Vegeta... were going to die..."

The prince held him to his chest and nodded, stroking the thick spikes of his hair. " Yes Kakkarot.. I know.."  
Kakkarrot buried his head in his lovers chest and cried hiself to sleep, Vegeta staying awake to guard. They stayed this way for hours, waiting on someone to come and take them away. Waited for judgement. The door did open and the king came in. "You must be a fool. "

"Yes.. I am.."

"I have arranged a carrier to come to take you into the Land grave jungle.. but you must hurry before Bradock comes for him.. "

Vegeta eyes widdened and he nodded. " Are you letting us go.."

" Im giving you a chance to live boy. Now go."

He nodded and put his clothes on quickly, shaking Kakkarrot awake. " Wake up baka! We must go now!" Kakarrot blinked sleepily and put his clothes on. "Where are we going? " " Honey moon. Just get your ass up now!" he shouted and put his shoes on and grabbed his reluctant mate by the arm. They ran down the hall and passed Radditz without explaination, running outside to the carrier with cloaks. They jumped in and it sped off from the city far out to the Land grave jungle,both looking at each other panting. "We are free? Why? Were are we going?"

"We are going somewhere were we can live with our offspring Kakkarrot.. we have to. .you dont want to die do you?"

The teen thought and nodded. " Im pregnant..."

"Yes I know..." The unevenhaired boy nodded and tucked his knees tohis chest. " Im sorry Vegeta.. we are sorry.."

Dont appologise for nothing..." the other whispered and pulled him close, the lines of light from the corner of the open door flashing on their faces. "The three of us will be alright.. "

He nodded. But no matter where we go.. Im going to die.. its in my blood.. "

"The hell you are. Just worry about giving birth with such a low weight count. Your bodies too small. We shall have to get you fat so you wont hurt yourself." Kakkarrot pushed off him and hit him in the arm. " Im not a woman.. I can handle it. You may have claimed me first.. but the deal was who ever wins the hunt gets to be on top." he said with a cheeky grin. Vegeta rolled his eyes and laughed. " Oh thats right. Im going to let you fuck me Kakkarrot. With that rounding belly of yours."

"Hey just because Im pregnant doesnt mean I cant have sex... does it?" he said scratching his head but stopped as all the lights disappeared. " Vegeta.. the city...its dead..."

"No the lights just faded..were in the jungle now.". he said lowly, groaning as the cart bumped from sticks. Kakkarrot nodded and breathed in deeply. He smelled things, dead things, and animals, that made something very wild come out in him. Vegeta growled deep in his throat and stood watch at the door with a hand extended out to blast anything straight to hell. The movement stopped and the doors where open. The driver bowed before flying off, leaving the cart and them. That was strange indeed. The unevenhaired saiyian's eyes widdened with curriousity of the new place, steppig out to observe. Vegeta followed him with his arms crossed. " Kakkarrot this is not the place to play around. "

"You worry too much koi. Just relax." he said back which made the prince turn red and walk faster behind him. They came to a large stream, a opening where the moon shown clearly, its light shining down on the clear waters. " This is beautiful..."

"It is the blood of thousands.. it is the burial grounds for countless saiyian people..here.. underneath this forest.. is a grave of a old nation.. " he whispered low, a cringe of disgust. They had no choice but to go here. He couldnt stay and die.. but this place.. they would die anyway. The food was bloody, the ground still unsettled..the creatures unsavory.. they never found a soul to tell the tell.. how the old saiyian race was buried by the thousand by their kin.. all strucken with some bizzare dieasese and fell. Not one survived. The entire race save for the ones out to war was destroyed. Some beleive it was the work of the Icejins.. but every since that day no one dares walk on saiyan ground unless they are saiyian there selves. He heard stories of truffles walking the grounds of saiyians to go into battle, having to pass the Land grave jungle and never made it to the other side. Some say the dead pulled them under, their constant duety to the gods to protect their people unrested. Some claim a woman ate of the fruit from one of the trees as her last will to survive and choked to death from a spewing river of blood that poured from the fruit. Nothing in their was safe. Nothing. Kakkarrot sat on the ground and kicked his legs. " Mmm.. I dont believe in superstitions Geta. We'll be okay. We just need to build a nice house and find some food. "

" Are you mad? Were you listening to me?? This is a grave! There is nothing edible here! We cant even sleep on the ground!" he yelled, floating in the air. He didnt even want to touch it. Kakkarrot frowned. " So your going to sleep in mid air? Fine. Go ahead. "

There was a small sound and Vegetas eyes twitched. "Kakkarrot.. move."

Just before he could do anthing a group of wild like men came rushing at them and Kakkarrot blazed, firing at them. One of them was hit and his entire arm fell to the ground, blood dripping from his loss apendage. Vegeta snorted and stepped on it. "Just what the hell do you think your doing attacking someone whos with offspring. With my offspring.. " he said lowly, looking down at the man, all the others surrounding them. They took them to some dark area near the water and through a cave until they came out amoung a village of tents. Vegeta was not believing any wild saiyians lived there, and growled, not liking to be touched. He was suprised they didnt kill them.

They spoke in the old saiyian tongue and Kakkarrot was fascinated by it, but tried not to seem that way. He didnt know anyway out of the situation. Vegeta.. he dragged into all this.. Vegeta..

They stopped in the center and the villige of people stared at them, at the flame of Kakkarrots hair and narrowed their eyes at the prince. " So, this is the mighty prince...and his pregnant lover.. "

They looked around to see who spoke, and Vegeta gasped as a tall woman came out, long raven hair with a surprisingly strong build. She scowled at them. " Give them a quarters and something to eat and drink."  
****

Radditz breathed low and stared at his king from his view on the floor. " Sire.. may I inquire why... why let them go... why let another be born.. why... mother..."

The king stared down at him. " It was repentence... it was for Begita... Gogeta.. you understand why... dont ask these things of me... I know you loved them.. but they will die here.."I wanted to do one thing for my sons.. the only thing I could.. "

The second class warrior growled and pounded the palace floor, causing a crack in its surface. " They will die?! What about us! Do you not care what happens to us! To your people! To me!" he seeths through his teeth and holds back his anger. How could he do something so foolish.. as to let him go.. to let them consumate their relationship...and send them into the graves... knowing it would be the end... why.. "I wanted to do one thing for my sons.. the only thing I could.." The long haired warrior walked from his king, and stopped as he was passed by a familar face. His fathers, smirking, laughing at his emotions, laughing at his pity. " I hate you.. you did this to all of us... to your own sons..both of you.. you and mother...this is what you wanted though right? Their happiness and yours? So excuse me Ill be going.. die in love... " he growled and didnt give a flying fuck if he was being disrespectful to his parents. He walked out and punched the door out of his way at his fathers insane laughter.

Bradock smirked as he walked up and sat next to his mate at the throne. " Well this is what you chose Vegeta... shall we face them together? Me and you.. and our people.. shall we fuck on holy ground? Were going to die anyway.. might as well crison the deal, it will be the last time you get some. They dont fuck in hell." he says with a laugh, and stands up and unzips his coat, pulling the king with him. " You.. want this? You dont think this is wrong.. to sacrifice our entire race for a momment of passion.. were are going to die Bradock. You do know that. You have seen it in your vision havent you? Begitas revenge.. it wont be on us, it will be on our children."

Bradock yawned and stretched out on the blood stained floor in the buff, his tail flickering over the others cheek. " Will you shut the fuck up so we can fuck before we die?"  
*****


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: short chapter

 

*************************************************************8

 

Kakkarrot groaned and devoured his food while Vegeta sat next to him protectively, waiting for someone to come through the tent flaps. Why the hell did they allow theirselves to be led here. Why were they in a tent with wild people and why the hell was Kakkarrot eating this food? He growled in disgust. "Damnit Kakkarrot, you dont even know what the hell that is."

 

"What ever it is its good!!" the teen chirped and tore at the meat left on the bone. He drank from his cup and smiled, rubbing his belly. " That was delicious!"

 

" Kakkarrot are you even alittle suspicious about who this people are? Why they havent killed us?"

 

"I am.. but I have to eat.. I cant help it." he says and pushes the dish away as the mysterious woman comes in. "Glad to see you waist no tragedy for feasting Kakkarroto." she said and narrowed her eyes at the both of them before sitting curtly infront of them, her black clothing folding to the ground. Vegeta sniffed the air and repressed a growl. Something wasnt right with this woman. She was... diffrent. He saw her smirk in the most evil putrid way and the hairs on the back of his head stood straight up. "Little prince, you need not fear me at the momment. I have no intention of doing you any bodily harm. " she said and laughed.

 

" I fear no one! What do you want with us woman. I have a short tollerance for your kind."

 

 

"My Kind?" she repeated after him, her smile turned into a dark frown. Kakkarrot swallowed. "Vegeta... Im sorry miss.. he didnt mean it.. we have had a hard time.. "

 

She looked towards the younger man with his overly large eyes and her anger was gone. "I understand. I once held hell in my arms, and it wailed loud because it was famished, it screamed because it was helpless. " Vegeta stared at her and snorted. "When are you going to get to the fucking point?"

 

Long black hair stood on end as she wipped her dirt clad face and snarled. "You ungrateful little asshole. Do you know how much I sacraficed for you? And you have the balls to talk to me like this."

 

Both of them blinked at her and Vegeta stood. "You have captured us and brought us to some tent surrounded by canabils. Gee thanks for nothing, bitch." At this Kakkarrot covered his mouth. "Vegeta! What is your problem?"

 

Before she could retrain herself she had punched the arrogant man into the corner of the tent. " How dare you speak to your mother that way!!" her eyes were piercing black and Kakkarrot had a dumb momment, wondering what just happened. Vegetas eyes widdened and he spat blood onto the ground, watching the wild woman walk towards him. " I refuse to stand here and let you talk to me like I am filth! I have been here for years, thinking of what the day would be like when I could see my sons again.. this is not how I wanted it to be." she sighed as saw the prince stand, his lip still driping blood.

 

 

"You mean Vegeta is your son?" Kakkarrot stammering, and saw the resemblance. "Wow! "

 

 

She groaned and smacked her forehead with her hand. " So are you baka."

 

 

"Um..that cant be right.. my mom died in the hospital."

 

The prince was staring and couldnt believe the situation. He looked at her as if he had seen her a thousand times diffrent. " This cant be.."

 

"Thats how your fathers would like it wouldnt they.. this great romantic sceme, the children of a saiyian god given to them from above. They killed me... at our wedding... before I reached the thrown they tried to assasinate me. Fools. You can not kill a god. I bore hell from my womb, and touched heaven with my fingertips.." she smiled abit at that, looking at her two offspring. " They can not kill the wildness within us. They never will."

 

"If our fathers are the enemy, then why would he let us go. Why not kill us. "Your father is not the enemy. Mine is. "

 

 

She sat and could see the tears riming from Kakkarrots eyes. She pulled him against her knee and laid his head down, stroking pale cheeks. "Do not cry love.. I have heard your cries.. I shall tell you both.. how it began.. then you will understand what is to come. Take heed and listen, because you shall be making a history of a race."

 

 

There was thunder and it rained heavily in the royal city as Kakakkarrot and his prince walked down the halls to the thrown room in the castle, one blazing with golden hair and icy blue eyes. Vegeta smirked at his young mate, liking his tight fitting attire. " Go wait in our room Kakkarot and make sure no one sees you. " he whispered before kissing the boy long and hard. The third class warrior blushed and grinned. " Alright. I remember your promise. " he whispered.

 

"So do I. " the prince replied and saw the teen slide down the hall pushing the doors of the thrown room open. He grinned as he saw his father and his lover on the floor nearly dead from being spent, shaking horribly. " Father, I have had a change of heart!" he crooned and the king sat up weakly. "What are you doing back?"

 

"That worthless thirdclass thrash isnt fit for me. So I have decided. I want to sacrafice him to the gods. What better tribute. " he grinned at Bradock. " You should get up, were having a party. I have already invited all of the royal coutyers. It will be a grand sight. " he laughed manically and even the mind reader had to lick his lips. " He definetly gets his looks from you Vegeta." the other pushed him back on the floor. " Degenerate. This is my son your talking about. "

 

"Yes. The one that wants to sacrafice Kakkarrot to the gods."

 

 

"The party starts in a hour, the food is prepared, and the guest are arriving. I suggest you get up and get dressed." Was all the prince said before walking out, laughing more. The king and his lover sat up in bewilderment, the younger frowning. "Damnit Vegeta, do you know what kind of hell that boy of yours is going to start? "

 

"I know... I thought they spared us.. "

 

" Kakkarrot still lives.. if he's in the royal city, kami is going to come down and slay us in a big ass ball of flame." the reader was estatic, he actually did believe they were safe. That was before. He stood up and rustled his uneven hair, pulling up his pants. " We must get ready, whatever madness your brat has got into, he has the gods eyes on us. Waiting for Bejitas revenge to take place. This isnt some bullshit foreplay anymore." The king knew those words were true and he got up, the two preparing for either their deaths, or those of a nation.

 

Kakkarrots feet kicked back and forth as he waited on the princes bed. He prefered its softness to that of the tent. He thought back to the tent, and what took place.. in the jungle.. there was someone that knew his heart. He looked down at a small golden stone that his "mother" had placed in his hand before he left her arms. " Kakkarroto.. my child you are a prince.. no matter how battered the sun and the tide makes you.. you are still a mighty rock.. do not be afraid of how wild you glisten in the moonslight... like a pale diamond..."

 

 

From the momment she spoke those words he had been shining, golding blaze of power, to which none had ever seen before. He didnt know of Vegetas plans. He was sure he didnt need to know. Somehow, they were all connected, in this ever changing wind, going in directions they'd never been before. He decided to go with the breeze. That was something being pregnant and Kakkarrot did to you. He could smile under pain, he could laugh in the face of tragedy. Callus fingers slid over his forehead and he looked up, noticing matching eyes diving deep into his soul, and a quivering gasp escaped his lips like only the other could produce. " Father..."

 

" A hard head, makes a softer ass Kakkarrot. You should have stayed in that jungle. " that was the last thing he heard before he was knocked unconsious, slipping into darkness...

 

****

 

Vegeta walked into the room to find his mate was gone. He smelled a stronger scent, but he couldnt place it. He didnt know what had become of him, he hoped he was just wandering off. "Damnit baka.." he licked the dryness of his lips and set back out to make more arrangements for tonights festivites. As he walked down the hall people stared at him curiously, the dark gloom of the castle contrasting with him. He didnt know why but he felt diffrent since he left. His power felt ten times what it used to be, and more and more, he became excited to seek out his mothers killers. True, she did not die, but she was casted away from the event, and he needed to find out who would want to assassinate her. What did he know? Nothing. None of the prophesies spoke of anything but the golden one. Who was the golden one? It was Kakkarrot. He knew this. He walked into the library and flipped through scrolls and books hurriedly. " He shall bring destruction to a nation... heaven and hell.. Hell... I once held hell in my arms, and it wailed loud because it was famished, it screamed because it was helpless. I bore hell from my womb, and touched heaven with my fingertips.."

 

Heaven and hell....

 

He knew of the two spiritual places, but he failed to understand the meaning. Sighing the prince slammed the book down. He had to get dressed. Everything was ready, killers or no killers, tonight was a night of pure revenge.

 

 

Many came to the festivities even at such short notice, royal courtyers dressed to impress as they came into the palace and into the royal throne room, chatting and conversating in their ruff manner. They were saiyians after all. They did not touch each other, and they didnt wear tight clothing. They wore silken gi's and sleek battle armor, the only intoxicating smell was sweat in the room. No perfume, no sweet oils. Vegeta noticed this. How diffrent these people were from the ones he had seen almost a month ago at the dark club. How "these" people felt more distant to him than ever. Wasnt these people his people? Isnt this what he wanted to rule and dominate? A mass or bruised egos and sharp tongues. Lashing out about anything at all. This was his race. The better half of them. High society.

 

The king sat on his throne looking over the people in silence, his mind wandering to his mentally ill son and his own crazed lover. He had not seen him in the pass 6 hours. Maybe he ran off. Leaving him with it. He didnt put it pass him...


	7. Chapter 7

Kakkarrot awoke in a daze, his vision blurred by flickering fire at his side. Everything throbbed. And then it hit him.

 

“Father…”

 

“Just what the hell did you think you were going to do?” he sat up weakly to address a strong voice, one he had been afraid of his whole life. “I'I just don’t know..it's not my fault…I…I…”

A harsh clothed hand smacked against his face. “ This is about more than you... you only had listened to me-”

“I’d still be giving out sexual favors to whoever paid you enough at that club!” the young saiyan growled, his power flexing. Bardock sneered at his youngest child. “ I was keeping you from this  
.  
you idiot...your brother is going to die because of this!! You’ve killed him with your own hands!!” This was the end and he knew it. For the sake of love they had abandoned the daughter of the gods.. and their children would pay the price. The dancers eyes were fierce like wild fire as he stared at his maker. “ You murdered my mother on her wedding day…you told me she died giving birth to a whore like me..”

“And she did.” The floor was cold and soon he began to realize were they were. In the cells of the palace, at the guards gate. He had never been here before, so why was it so familiar? “ Yes…you remember now don’t you…  
Goku….“

“Goku?”

Vegeta my patience is wearing thin..what is it you have prepared...“

 

The prince stared coldly at his father as he approached the throne, eyes fixated on the pendant affixed to his chest. A angel and a devil...part of one whole....

“ I-”

“No need to wait, here’s the one you’ve been waiting for.” A loud voice burst through the doors of the room, all staring in shock as a battered beaten man was dragged onto the floor, his blood leaving a streaked trail. The king stared shocked, his heart stopping at the sight. “Bardock what’s the meaning of this!”

 

The flame haired prince shook violently. “ Ka-kkarrot...”

 

The teen lifted up, eyes lidded, the smell of death over him. “ No.....Goku...”

The guests clamored, whispering in shock, one 1rst class solider raising a ki toward the boy. “ What is the meaning of this?! He is suppose to be dead!”

“You said you killed him yourself King Vegeta!!”

“ He will destroy us all!!!” they all growled, yelling in a mumble of confusion, the only two in a stand still was the captive and his mate. The oujis eyes were frozen on him. Goku...how could he not have known…. how could he have been so blind…

The teen reached out for him pleadingly. “Vegeta..  
help me….our babies…” He wept, causing more and more commotion.

“ The prince slept with the abomination and has produced an heir!!”

 

“It’s the legend revealing itself!!!”

“We must kill him!! Kill the offspring before its too late!!!” The king stared coldly at his lover and stood up sharply. “Enough!!”

The crowd was at a stand still at those words. For there was a judgment to be made, and lives at stake. The king looked to the battered teen. “I will not kill this child over superstition. “  
The king knew this. He had sentence his people to die. He looked toward his youngest son who was crying furiously, reaching out to his lover, begging to be saved from damnation. What could they do. He had given them happiness. They didn’t take it. The ouji walked over to him in shock, his eyes staring at the boy. “Goku…”

 

“Geta please….don’t abandon us….”

 

The others were in a world of commotion. He knew why. The legend. Goku, son born out of unholy wedlock would reap his vengeance on the people who desecrated his mother. Is this the same boy? The one that had so much happiness in him and so much sadness at the same time? He was brought out of his thoughts as his ankle was grabbed. “Please help us Vegeta…you promised me…you said….you said you’d never leave us…..” Wind gusted into the building and opened windows and doors, the outside of the palace dark and foreshadowing. What would be his choice…would he kill his mate? Would he kill his heir? Bardock stared at him intensely as he gave him a look of malice. “Make your choice little prince…the gods won’t wait forever. Will you kill your mate as well as your offspring, or will you be honorable and protect him against the truth. You know the story now. You know the truth. You have seen the princess….“

 

The king gasped and turned towards his son. “You have seen her? She’s alive??!”

 

The saiyan no ouji wasn’t listening. He was focused on round weeping eyes and trembling lips. This is what they knew it would come to anyway right? Come to them against every thing to survive. He had yet to see this man kill a single person…would he continue to flow in the current of the wild wind, or would he stand as still as a statue, and let it pass by him. A callus hand reached up and grabbed a smaller one. He had his decision.

 

“Geta….I’m sorry….please…“ the teen said as he got up, pressing against the short prince. He could remember the first time he saw this creature. Something so sad about the moment now, but there was also a wielding strength to it. The ouji took the boy in his arms and they swayed against the now open ki fire, against curses and slurs, both with closed minds and open hearts. The flame haired man whispered telepathically. “I said forever Kakkarrot….just because you changed your name doesn’t mean anything as far as I’m concerned.”

“I love you Vegeta..” The pulled apart and moved on complete instinct, dancing to a rhythm in their minds as blast of energy hit their bodies. The king shouted and killed some of the arrogant people. “Stop this at once!!” Bardock dodged the attacks and began to fight the enraged people along side his other son who had just came in. There was a large filter of light and all gasped as they stared at where the two were standing. Now only one stood there, flame blonde hair and glowing bluish teal eyes shinning as if he was a god. They coward in fear and fell into the shadows of the room, the king staring at him. “Vegeta?”

“I am and yet I am also the one being persecuted. So long has this world slept in the shadows of tradition and time, that it attempts to slaughter a gift from their gods. Are we not what you pray to at night? Do we not conceal this planet from your enemies? Did we not give you our most beloved child so that evolution could begin anew?”

The wind blew golden hair as the king stared passed them, a woman with long raven hair approaching. Gasps were heard in the room as she slowly approached. “I am Begeta…the one whose blood still stains this ground. I have brought you all a precious gift…and yet you spit in its face? Look upon my child….my children….for this is to be your own fates. The evolution of your race. The super saiyan.”

They all gasped, falling to their knees. King Vegeta’s eyes were shaking. He just couldn’t believe it. “Begeta...Vegito.”

The long haired woman waved her hand across and silenced him. I am not angered by you Vegeta son of Vegito…nor am I angry at you Bardock son of Kakkaron. I know your ails and I know your fear. The culprits of my killing are long dead, and I know it was not your hand, but your love that slayed me upon this floor. As it should have been. “

“Now…feel the judgement of the gods. Either learn and grow strong in your hearts to bring upon your own evolution as Kakkarrot and Vegeta have, or perish in the remainder of the past.” She stared down at the floor and the blood was gone, he eyes shimmering a bright blue as she ascended. Vegeta and Kakkarrot unfused and ran under her. “Mother..don’t abandon me…..” Kakkarrot whispered, his flowing golden locks standing up as he stared at her painfully. Vegeta bit his lip and bowed to her. “Do not worry my sons….I have left you with your fathers, and give you as well as them blessing in your union….be great as greatness as beseeched you…and take care of your first born….name him after Gogeta…“

And with that she was gone.

***


	8. Chapter 8

And named their first born Gogeta they did. The people were still cautious, but as time grew, they began to learn and understand, unlocking the new power of their race, showing all who dared, that the saiyan people were strong, lead by 5 mighty saiyans, whose names would stand the legends of time. Vegeta the magnificent, Gogeta the noble, Bardock the seer, Vegeta the great, and Kakkarrot, the pure and strongest being in the universe.

 

With these names, passed a new era of life for a dominant species, and with this came the future, the names being passed down through time, to children among the even third class men, until yet again, a Bardock, son of a seer, gave birth to a son, who he named Kakkarroto, proud and destined to be a great warrior.

 

But the people didn’t see the wind, they soon forgot the truth, and as they sent their children to conquer new planets, no one new they had sent their most precious, a gift from the goddess, to the planet earth.


End file.
